himmelchens_cv_writingfandomcom-20200215-history
Different CV Types
As I said before, there are different types of CV´s and you need to find out, which is the right one to highlight your skills and experiences, as well as most effective for you. You shouldn´t create just one CV, in order to send it out regardless to the job or employer you are applying for. Make sure that the CV matches the recruiter´s needs. Chronological CV (Traditional CV) This CV is structured in a reverse chronological order and requires you to put the most recent job first. If you are still studying it helps you to highlight your educational achievements as the most relevant thing and key selling point that you can offer for the job. Any relevant work experience can be displayed subsequent. This CV is used to provide clear details of your qualifications and work experience, in order to show that they match the requirements for the job role. An additional powerful ´skills and knowledge section` will be helpful to cover essential criteria for the job role and makes it easier for employers to identify potential candidates. ' ' Prospects, 2015. CVs and cover letters. Example CVs. online Available at: 13 December 2015 Skills-based CV This CV is highly-focused on directly relevant transferable skills that you have developed through academic and social activities or in real life situations. A skills-based CV works best for mature students, if you have gaps in your employment history or if you are trying to change your career direction. It is helpful if you do not have the relevant work history or if your degree subject is not related to the position you are applying for. The chronological details of education and work history are subordinate, because this type of CV draws the readers´ attention on employability skills that are transferable to different roles and employers. ' ' Prospects, 2015. CVs and cover letters. Example CVs. online Available at: 13 December 2015 Hybrid CV A hybrid CV is a combination of the skills-based CV and the chronological CV. The hybrid format starts with a functional summary, followed by a reverse chronological presentation of dates, employers, and details of each position’s duties. This gives you the possibility to highlight the most relevant things about you and the skills which match the recruiter´s needs. University of Central Lancashire, 2014. Prepare for your future …, pp. 17-19. ''pdf Available at: <https://www.uclan.ac.uk/students/careers/files/Writing_a_Winning_CV.pdf> 13 December 2015 '''Academic CV' Another type of CV is the Academic CV, which is focused on specialist skills, academic achievements and research experience. This CV is useful if you are applying for lecturing or research based roles and is designed to include extra material such as Publications. It is still important to be concise, including targeted information to the requirements of the role, but there is no two-page constraint. ' ' Prospects, 2015. CVs and cover letters. Example CVs. online Available at: <http://www.prospects.ac.uk/example_cvs.htm> 13 December 2015 Technical CV Technical CV´s are focused on technical expertise and experience, described by an introductory paragraph. This type of CV is used if you are applying for IT related positions such as web developer or software tester. Please note that it should contain a powerful ´key skills` section, which highlights the relevant skills first and foremost. Keep in mind that your CV should be understandable for non-technical people whilst explaining your competencies of applying technical standards, theories and techniques. Prospects, 2015. CVs and cover letters. Example CVs. online Available at: <http://www.prospects.ac.uk/example_cvs.htm> 13 December 2015 Resources: Prospects, 2015. CVs and cover letters. Example CVs. online Available at: <http://www.prospects.ac.uk/example_cvs.htm> 13 December 2015 University of Central Lancashire, 2014. Prepare for your future… ''pdf Available at: <https://www.uclan.ac.uk/students/careers/files/Writing_a_Winning_CV.pdf> 13 December 2015 University of Kent, n.d.. ''How to write a successful CV. online Available at: <http://www.kent.ac.uk/careers/cv.htm> 10 December 2015 Different CV Types